Breathe no more
by edhel-tarien
Summary: Tyson's reflections after that day... Oneshot,songfic. TyKa, a little MaRe.


_**Breathe no more  
**__**Authoress: Edhel-tarien **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade, nor do I own the song 'breathe no more' by Evanescence.  
**_**_Pairings: TyKa, MaRe  
_**_**Type: one-shot**_

**Well, my first angst so please be gentle!**

Staring at his failing complexion, Tyson lost himself in memories once more. His eyes no longer held that sparkle it once had, instead, lifeless balls of nothing replaced its once held joy. Nothing had been the same since that day…nothing would ever be the same. It had been three months, and Tyson had made a decision. There was no Tyson without Kai. He could hardly recognise himself anymore, yet alone others. The only person he saw was Kai, and that look in his eyes before he drifted into oblivion.

_I've been looking in the mirror for so long.  
That I've come to believe my soul's on the other side.  
All the little pieces falling, shatter.  
Shards of me,  
Too sharp to put back together._

They had been so happy…now there was no they at all. Sitting at the seat nearest to the window, Tyson stared into the blue sky. His memories spun around his head, the blue reminding Tyson of the face paint that Kai once wore. His friends and family became worried about him when he began to become more distant and lost a vast amount of weight. Tyson didn't care, he didn't feel anything after that day…he became numb and morbid. Nothing was the same. Glancing at his freshly cut arms, he watched the crimson blood slide off his fingers. Crimson…the colour of Kai's eyes. How he wished that day didn't happen. A picture of Kai stood before him, a ghostly smile playing on his lips. Standing he stretched his hands before him, in hoping to grasp his lover once more.

_Too small to matter,  
But big enough to cut me into so many little pieces.  
If I try to touch her,  
And I bleed,  
I bleed,  
And I breathe,  
I breathe no more. _

Disappearing as Kai always did, tears fell like a cascading waterfall. With a loud cry of pain, Tyson fell to his knees and wept openly. A painful ache clenched his heart, making it harder to breathe. Eyes beginning to sting, Tyson curled in a ball, not caring that the dirty floor was burning his skin painfully. Whimpering, he held his stomach to relieve the sharp pain rippling within it. He could not recall the last time he ate food, he wasn't even sure if the vomiting and sever nose bleeds where linked to it. All he cared about was holding Kai one last time, and this time, he promised himself he wouldn't let go.

_Take a breath and I try to draw from my spirits well._  
_Yet again you refuse to drink like a stubborn child.  
Lie to me,  
Convince me that I've been sick forever.  
And all of this,  
Will make sense when I get better._  
_  
_Staring at his reflection on the ground, a bitter smile twisted his lips. The irony of the situation was immense. Kai the ever so stoic captain died from internal injuries from his grandfather, and Tyson, the ever so optimistic one, the lover of this stoic captain, was withering away into oblivion and didn't even care. It was even ironic that the two should fall in love, yet alone, engaged. Forever to be engaged, and never to wed. Staring into his own lifeless eyes, he began to wonder what Kai would think of him now. What would he say? What would he do? Again, the figure of Kai appeared behind him. This time, he was wearing a simple white shirt and pants.

_But I know the difference,  
Between myself and my reflection.  
I just can't help but to wonder,  
Which of us do you love.  
_

Shutting his eyes, Tyson turned away. "LEAVE ME BE!" he cried painfully, his body racking with sobs once again. "Should I forever be taunted with these illusions?" Yet the figure did not leave like all the other times, instead, it kneeled next to him and pulled him into an embrace. Eyes widening, Tyson glanced up at his face. Smiling, Kai stroked his hair. "I missed you…" he stated, earning a sob from his fiancé.

Clutching on to Kai as hard as he could, Tyson cried harder, his heart aching painfully. "Don't leave me again" he whispered, his voice quietened by the material on Kai's shirt. "Not again…" a soft look came into Kai's eyes as he wiped his lover's tears away. "Not anymore" he whispered back, earning a smile from Tyson, whom threw himself back into his arms. "Tyson, we have to go now. Come, I'll never leave you again". Standing, Tyson clutched onto Kai as hard as he could and stared into his eyes. He knew what he was saying was true.

_So I bleed,  
I bleed,  
And I breathe,  
I breathe no...  
Bleed,  
I bleed,  
And I breathe,_

Max cried into Rei's chest, mixing his tears with his lovers. It was too hard for him to see the body of his best friend spread on the metal table. It was too much to bare. "Tyson" max sobbed, as Rei clutched onto him, both their bodies shaking from sobs. "Why would you do this?" Rei whispered, his eyes disbelieving. Glancing at the deep cuts on his wrists, he clung to Max tighter. "Why would you kill yourself?" he cried, the pair sobbing harder. Glancing at the body, he noticed two more people in the room. Eyes quickly darting to the side, Rei and Max's eyes widened. There before them was Tyson and Kai, embracing happily. Tyson glanced at the two as his eyes softened. Both of them waving, they suddenly faded until they where no more.

Staring, whilst their tears fell softly, a small smile graced Max and Rei's lips. "At least they are together" Rei stated, pulling Max to him. Nodding, Max sniffed and held on to Rei. "And happy" he added, earning a soft kiss from Rei. Leaning his head against his, Max sent Rei a loving glance. "I love you" he whispered, earning a grin from his partner. "I love you too Maxie". Both kissing Tyson's forehead, Max cried silently and placed his lips near his ear. "By Ty…I'll miss you" Rei nodded as he pulled Max back to him. "We'll never forget you both".

_I breathe,  
I breathe-  
I breathe no more._

Oh my goodness! Would you believe I almost cried when I was writing the ending! AWW! Now I'm going to have to write a happy story! I hope that you guys liked it, and as stated before, it's my first angst fic so please be gentle! Please review to let me know what you think!

Edhel.


End file.
